Heretofore it has been well known to package prepasted orthodontic appliances for shipment to orthodontic practitioners and allowing the practitioner to directly apply the appliance to a tooth of a person and cure the bondable material. Such packaging of prepasted brackets is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,007; 5,172,809; 5,328,363; 5,348,154; 5,354,199; 5,429,229; 5,538,129; 5,575,645; 5,636,736; 5,762,192; 5,827,058; 6,089,861; and 6,834,761. Appliances disclosed in these patents generally include a metallic or ceramic appliance with a base on which a coating of light-curable adhesive is applied and are placed in individually pocketed trays for shipping.
It has also been well known to provide ready mountable orthodontic appliances having a coating of pressure-sensitive adhesive on their base which is protected during shipping with a releasable backing, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,204,325 and 4,948,367.
Further, it has been known to mount jigs on prepasted brackets and package them in containers having wells for shipment to users, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,978,007; 5,172,809; 5,348,154; and 5,636,736.
It is further known to enclose a carrier for prepasted brackets in a hermetically sealed light-opaque bag, as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,761.